Harry Wanderer
by Raven Griffin
Summary: A thousand years, the torch was hidden. A wanderer, searching for his love finds it to save her. A child is conceived. Harry needs to destroy the Dark Lord. Spies Death Unknown Relations Harry/Ginny Ron/Hermione Love Hate Betrayal Prophecies Sacrifices...
1. Chapter One

**__**

Harry Wanderer

**__**

A/n: I hope this is okay… The first prophecy just… came to me, the second one isn't as good, and the first chapter was already written so I just mixed it together, though I don't know if I like it… I'm so proud! I actually thought of something. 

****

Disclaimer: I only own the Prophecies. NO ONE is to use them without my say so… If I find out by chance you did then you will be sued or get a Howler or something else that I can't think of… Everything else, other than the plot isn't mine! All thanks go to the owners only… So enjoy! ^^ 

**__**

Oh! And before I forget! I own the name Lady Gwendolyn Gryffindor Potter! She and her memory will appear soon… ^^

****

Prophecy of the Wanderer

__

The Wanderer of Hearts waits in mystification,

His Dreamer of Love waves from a distance.

Waiting, waiting for the fire-headed wonder,

His Unknown Secret Relation Member makes a blunder.

The Dark Lord strikes swiftly and silently in the night,

Stealing the Wanderer's Love and the Light.

Finding the Relation he is in a crisis and makes a mistake,

He might/shall be too late.

For his Love may be gone forever and a day,

Making the Wanderer fight the right way.

If too late he searches for the Hidden Torch,

And finds a way into the forge.

Going to Hell and back with Her soul,

Getting back his reason and core.

Defeating the Evilness lies within him,

And if not found in time, hope shall dimmen.

His sacrifice true and bold of heart,

With his Love by his side he'll finish where it starts.

****

Prophecy of the Babe

__

While the Dreamer of Love and the Wanderer of Hearts share their first love,

The tiny seed is planted to bud,

As the months pass the Babe grows,

And the signs of it begin to show.

The Dreamer and Wanderer wed in secret,

To protect themselves and to keep it.

When finding out of the Relation,

Their lives begin to get into a big spin.

He tries, will he fail, to save them,

To live happily, fin?

They have a family to keep for existence's strifes,

They all may/might not keep their life's.

----- Lady Gwendolyn de Gryffindor Potter -----

__

Chapter One

****

Scar Problems

The full moon shone through the slightly open steel blinds, shinning on the man in the obviously too small bed where he slept with his covers kicked to the edge. Obviously tall and robust with solid muscle he had an air around him seeming to make people think he was more than he seemed to be. The moon paled the man's tanned skin, outlining him slightly. His unruly black mane of hair that was always put in a ponytail was now just messy and everywhere. His slightly long eyelashes gave him an innocent appearance, almost girlishly so.

But one look at his hard-as-rock features changed that idea. The man's face was a total look of guardedness that made it out to be like he led a dangerous and horrible life, worse than his sixteen-year-old mind would be able to endure. One arm was carelessly sprawled over his head and one was resting on his stomach. Hands, which proved that he indeed did so work hard, relaxed and were not tightened in fear or otherwise. The only sign that gave away that his sleep wasn't as peaceful as he looked on the outside was on his forehead where a scar shaped as a lightning bolt throbbed and wavered a slight yellow to dark blood red.

The horrible thing though, was the bruise's. On his stomach, though strong, had blue-ish and black-ish bruises on them. On his face, his noise looked slightly fractured. He had a black eye on the left one and a new scar running down his right eye. The scar started from his brow and stopped at his cheekbone. 

His eye, had thankfully not been punctured or anything. His arm, though muscular, was slightly twisted in a strange way. His left ankle was twisted and there was another new scar running from his ankle up to his knee. Though the tissue was still pink, proving it had recently been done; it wasn't the worst of it. On one of his wrists, around where a vein was there was a line across it.

His room, the smallest of all in Privet Drive House Number 4, was sparsely filled with his belongings. At the end of the bed lay open a trunk filled with a cauldron, robes, a Witch's (or Wizard's) Hat, a wand, a few Magic School books, and some personal belongings like a Photo Album filled with moving pictures of his deceased parents, James Potter and Lily Evans-Potter. A cage for a large owl hung in a corner near the window with a female snowy owl named Hedwig in it. A desk was next to the cage with used up bottles of ink and quills with crumbled pieces of parchment and half-finished letters littered on the battered oak. A bookshelf near the door had sparsely touched books filling the thing with unwanted paperbacks and romance novels.

The silence in the room was broken be the sudden thrashing the man made in the bed, moaning slightly in pain and anguish, as the pain became unbearable in his scar. Hands moved to his forehead, pressing his palms to his scar as the throbbing intensified. Gasping for air as he suddenly woke from the dream and the pains. Still excruciatingly painful as the burning increased, he gasped for breath in the now stuffy room.

He sat up and groaned. Looking at the red dialled alarm clock he groaned again when seeing it said that it was 4:24 a.m. Sighing and deciding that he was obviously not going to get anymore sleep, he moved to the window, pulling up the blinds and opening the window, allowing fresh breezy air in. The sight before him was nothing out of the ordinary. He sighed once more and then looked up at the stars and the moon. 

Thoughts briefly came to Professor Lup- Moony and Padfoot, wondering if Remus (Moony) would feel okay. Also worrying if Sirius (Padfoot) had talked to the old crowd yet. He looked up at the constellations, noticing ones he had studied in Arithmacy, at Hogwarts. Then unbidden thoughts of Voldemort came to mind. It reminded him of the dream he had had. 

It was yet another torturing session with Voldemort killing Muggles in a few villages. Muttering about how stupid a Ministry can be to ignore facts right on his nose he forcefully withdrew from those thoughts. Yawning he faced away from the window and looked at the calendar. It was a week before he went to school and he was just about starting to go batty from the seclusion. The Dursley's, a month ago, had gotten a letter from Dumbledore. 

Though Harry knew Dumbledore had been trying to help him, he had made Harry's problems worse. The Dursley's had seen too it that Harry paid dearly for it. He knew he looked a wreak and didn't know what he was going to do about his scars. They couldn't be hidden by Muggle make-up, and he doubted that he could glamour himself. Glaring in frustration he moved to the desk and started writing down the dream and date. 

Before he had left, Professor Dumbledore had handed the journal to him, asking him to jot down his dreams and the information in them. Harry had complied, though not happy about it. He had had a separate journal, a diary of sorts, to keep track of his injuries, some more showing than others, in worry that he might not live through this summer. He shuddered at the thought of some of the things that he had in _that _journal. Dressing quickly in his hand-me-down clothes that didn't fit him only because his cousin was a true-blue, full-grown killer whale.

He looked at the clock. He might as well go and steal some food. His Uncle had somehow gotten the neighbours to believe he had accumulated all the injuries from the Criminal School his Uncle claimed that he went to. Everyone believed, because they hadn't seen Harry for a few weeks before he was seen doing chores. Uncle Vernon had had Harry doing yard work freely for the neighbours now. 

They never met Harry's ice cold gaze or his face, plainly ignoring him easily like a house-elf, though as they never knew of house-elves they didn't know that. Harry never talked anymore, just allowing the things to happen without comment. He then left his sleeping owl.

~*~*~*~

She lifted her skirts and daintily walked up the stoned steps towards the highest towers. It _was _her castle and she was the heir. Passing the clinking armours and banners that had a Griffin sprawling and a phoenix in flight. She tilted her head slightly to a portrait of a Knight, who was easily climbing off his WarHorse. He lifted his visor as custom and said a cheerful 'Hello Milady.' 

She flashed a grin at him as she retreated, and finally made it to the end of the staircase. She stopped and just stared at the old oak door, then lifting her hand; she pulled down the latch without touching. And lightly flicking her hand at the door it opened on its own accord. She walked in; dropping her skirts and flicked her hand again behind her, hearing the door shut and latch itself. She mournfully looked at the two beds. 

In them, two aged and almost feeble magical people, one a wizard, whilst the other a witch, lay there. They both had grey hair and wrinkled pale skin. They were most popular now. They were Godric Gryffindor, and Helga Hufflepuff Gryffindor; her parents. Thinking back to when she had reached fifteen, the rightful age to marry she sighed.

Her parents had been so full of life, happily giving her hand to Sir Luke Gerald Potter, and their blessings. Her father had jokingly threatened to kill him if he pained his 'Beloved Daughter'. She had felt so humiliated, but Luke had laughingly joked with him about it for weeks. Until he had died from a dark spell. Widowed she had been lawfully given his possessions. 

No one but she knew that she was pregnant with the heir of the Potters. She kneeled besides them and held her father's right and her mother's left hand. They breathed in wheezes and both looked at her. They knew that soon they'd die, but Gwendolyn wouldn't believe in it. Her father opened his mouth to talk, but a hacking cough came out. 

Besides him, on the table, a basin of water sat. She dipped in an earthen cup, hurriedly and brought it to his grey-ish lips. He sipped it and waited a second or two before continuing.

"Gwen. We know that you know we are dying. And! Wait! Don't interrupt! 

"Let me finish. We know as well. We want you to, for our last wish, not to mourn us, but live. For death 'tis but the next adventure. 'Twas hard for me, but I want you, _not that blasted cousin Malfoy, _to have Fawkes. 

"I writ it on a parchment and 'tis unable to be ruined. Also it has everything we don't want given to others in the family and what you have. Having it though, may make you prosperous so keep that level head high and make sure you don't marry a marauder." Godric said, finishing with a catch of the breath.

"And dearie, we know your with child. 'Tis on your face. You glow with it. You're perfect for motherliness. But I want you too sever _all _contacts with e Malfoy's. 

"'Tis also on the parchment. I am sorry to bring them into the family and Slytherin, as he _is _your eighth cousin and my seventh. But I do not want you to have any commerce with them. Let them wash out of the blood kin. But the good always prevail, remember! 

"Now let us rest. I'm growing rather faint, and the air is a little harder to breathe." Her mother said with rather forced breath. She kissed each, bade her love and left wearily.

Within the night they died . . .

She did has her parents bided and had cut all contacts with the Malfoy's and the Slytherin's. They had happily allowed it to happen, but had let up a fuss about she having Fawkes, as a mere _girl _wasn't normally allowed such a creature. She had shown the parchment in pride and Fawkes, not even willing to go near the Malfoy kin, sat perched on her shoulder. They had left quickly after that, not bothering to say goodbye. The Slytherin's, never had she seen them in her life, didn't ask for anything. 

She had a feeling that they held a grudge against her family for her father in his youth killing Salzar Slytherin. 

Sighing she patted the large swell that was her womb. Smiling she hummed a little song as she made more preparations for the child. The Healers believed it to be a boy. Smiling she thought of how he would have his father's unruly locks. Every single Potter child had the messy hair. 

It came from both sides of the family this time. Her father had messy hair as well, but she used a smoothing potion on her hair every night and morning. 

"You little one, will have probably the messiest hair ever. Oh you'll be so handsome!" She praised baby-ish-ly. A few months later she did indeed have a son, and named him Luke after his father and Godric after her father. Luke Godric Potter at the right age soon became a squire and quickly a Knight, entering tournaments and the such for his land. He soon married a red headed maiden named Lady Catherine de Hendon.

Lady Gwendolyn, soon afterwards, gave two prophecies, and then later died of pneumonia…

~*~*~*~

Harry hurried back to his room with a piece of thick smoked ham. He had cut off a slice of it for he and Hedwig. She clicked her beak expectantly. He grinned.

"You don't think I would forget you did you? For shame Hed… You know you're always my number one Owl!" Harry praised, smiling and forgetting everything about his scar problems. She hooted in apology and Harry forgave her easily. He tore off a good sizeable chunk and set it in her food dish. 

She quickly attacked it without manners at all. Harry turned his nose at that but sighed. She had had nothing to eat for a few days, similar to he himself. He ate his food much slower, only because he worried that he might not be able to keep it down. He sighed and went to sit at the window, thinking of his much more hidden scars, the ones that no one else could ever erase and give him back what he had lost. 

The thing that could never ever come back. Tears slowly fell down his eyes as he thought of the first time it had happened. He had known at the beginning of the summer that Vernon had started losing clients and business. The Board of Directors finally figured that it was just Vernon's handle of reign so they fired him all together. The fat man had blamed him quickly even if rationally it couldn't have been Harry at all.

He had come home late, and drunk as a Jackass, and acting like one. He had given Harry the scar across his eye that night, and a few other bruises. Aunt Petunia hadn't even been in the room. Vernon had locked Harry's door and had beaten him up until Harry was close to unconsciousness. He had then started tearing off Harry's clothes, ripping and cutting them off. 

Harry had fought as best he could, even if he knew in his mind what was happening wasn't going to be able to be stopped. He had been forced to turn around and lay on his stomach as his Uncle had pulled down his trousers. It had hurt like a thousand _Crucio's_ and a million beatings. Harry's mouth before hand had been duck-tapped. His scream, though long and high, had been easily muffled. 

He had buckled to try and throw Vernon off him but the second time he had blissfully been submitted into darkness. He had afterwards, filled in ten pages of his Injuries Journal with that night. It had only happened twice after that, and for that Harry was thankful. He hadn't been able to leave his room at all without his Uncle right next to him as a guard. Harry knew that he was probably more likely to die there than at the hands of Voldemort. 

He wiped the tears away angrily, wondering why he couldn't just swallow his pride, no matter how stubborn he was, and send Hedwig for help. But of course, he couldn't do it. He couldn't admit that he, Harry Potter, couldn't stop a Muggle. Not one single Muggle. He growled in frustration. _Soon, Harry you'll be at Hogwarts. _Harry thought, trying to calm himself.

Which made his mind come back to the scar problems. He wouldn't be able to do anything about it. He looked over at Hedwig who looked sorrowfully back at him before tucking her head in her wing for a rest. Harry hadn't allowed Vernon to touch Hedwig. He was very protective of her and if Vernon even tried to open her cage to grab her Harry would launch himself at the fat, foolish swine, regardless of the consequences. 

He had gotten many a bruise and cut from it, but he cared naught. He yawned and rested his head on the windowsill, not realising that he was being watched by a huge black dog, a tabby cat with strange markings on it's eyes, and a raven that looked like it was sneering all the time…

The window seemed to magically open itself and the raven flew inside. The tabby, running across the deserted road, climbed the tree in front of the window and jumped in. The dog, following the cat somehow, as dogs never climb tree's, climbed the tree and crawled through, careful not to jar the sleeping teenager. The animals, with a quiet _pop _changed into humans. Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall and Sirius Black stood in the small bedroom.

They stared, shocked at the teenager, taking in the bruises, cuts, and scars on his body. Sirius Black fixed a sneer on his face and fisted his hands.

"Damn those Dursley's!" He cursed venomously and looked murderously at the closed door, wishing that he could just this once, live up to his believed name. But thoughts of Harry kept him for doing so. Gritting his teeth his started packing Harry's meagre possessions. McGonagall went over to the teenager and started trying healing spells on him. It didn't work. He wasn't healing. 

She turned to the not sneering Potions Master who's face looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Severus! You do have a potion right? My Healing Spell's aren't working! And it looks like he'll need it!" She said, bringing the man out of his reverie. He pulled out a beaker of a green potion and walked to the boy and held open his mouth, pouring the contents in the boy's mouth. 

He coughed and sputtered, eyes widening open. He seemed to have been in the middle of a nightmare because he lifted his hands palms up and shot out a curse, wandlessly.

"Leave me alone! Please!" Harry shouted, loud enough to wake the neighbourhood. The Professor's raised up a shield for they and Sirius, barely protecting them from the curse. Harry fell from the chair, rolled into a protective ball, not even realising what he had done. "Please! 

"Leave me alone tonight! I'll be good I swear!" Harry said, eyes tightly closed as he rocked back and forth. The Professor's and Sirius were shocked! Harry had never acted that way before. McGonagall raised her wand and placed a sleeping charm on him quickly. 

Suddenly they felt more than heard the loud pounds of feet against hardwood floor, heading towards the door. Hedwig awoke in a hooting frenzy. The door burst open, barely falling off the hinges. Vernon Dursley stood in the doorway, a shade of the ugliest purple ever, and darkest for that matter.

"I WARNED YOU BOY! ABOUT WAKING ME UP! NOW YOUR GONNA GET IT—" He froze when seeing the three adult wizard's and witch. They all sneered and glared hatefully at the Muggle. Severus walked forward, the only one to do so since Sirius was being held back by Minerva. Vernon fearfully backed away.

"_You _did this to Potter? Like he was just a stress toy? We'll see how much you enjoy it when you go to Azkaban for a few years... In the Wizarding Prison it's different. Isn't it Black?" Severus said silkily and forcefully calm. 

Sirius nodded in agreement. 

"He should know. He was there for twelve years. Enough time to drive him insane. We should just let Black go Minerva… See the outcome. 

"My bet's on Black, how 'bout you?" Severus lied smoothly. Minerva sharply nodded her head in agreement at what the Potion's Master said. 

"I agree Severus. I wonder how many seconds it could be?" She said coldly, slightly releasing the mad man who was still fighting to get to Dursley.

"But, we can't allow that now… Minerva, you should take Harry now with Sirius. Use the Portkey. I'll Apparate." Severus said, not leaving room for complaints. Minerva nodded, pulling a bottle cap out of her pocket grabbing hold of Harry as well she opened her mouth.

"Hogwarts!" She shouted, much like as if you were to use Floo Powder. The three people disappeared without incident. Severus turned back to the now petrified Muggle. He pointed his wand at the man and grinned evilly. An evil grin that he hadn't used since his Death Eater days.

"Now," Severus spoke silkily. "The fun begins. _Crucio_!" Severus shouted…

Several hours later Severus started collecting Potter's things. The three Dursley's were all unconscious on the floor. He was about to leave when he uncovered a journal. Curious, he opened it up. It was a Diary of sorts. 

After a few minutes of reading he paled. Flipping a few pages into the journal his eyes bulged basically out of his head. He shut the book with a snap and hurriedly waved his wand above his head, saying the Apparating spell and disappearing with a loud _pop_…


	2. Chapter Two

**__**

Harry Wanderer

**__**

A/n: I wonder how far and how many chapters this story truly will be…

****

Disclaimer: I **only** own the Prophecies. NO ONE is to use them without my say so… If I find out by chance you did then you will be sued or get a Howler or something else that I can't think of… **Everything else, other than the plot isn't mine!** All thanks go to the owners only… So enjoy! ^^ 

**__**

I dedicate this chapter to my first reviewer of this story, Ranma Hoshi **_and I hope you enjoy this one! ^^_**

****

Prophecy of the Wanderer

__

The Wanderer of Hearts waits in mystification,

His Dreamer of Love waves from a distance.

Waiting, waiting for the fire-headed wonder,

His Unknown Secret Relation Member makes a blunder.

The Dark Lord strikes swiftly and silently in the night,

Stealing the Wanderer's Love and the Light.

Finding the Relation he is in a crisis and makes a mistake,

He might/shall be too late.

For his Love may be gone forever and a day,

Making the Wanderer fight the right way.

If too late he searches for the Hidden Torch,

And finds a way into the forge.

Going to Hell and back with Her soul,

Getting back his reasons and becomes not so cold.

Defeating the Evilness lies within him,

And if not found in time, hope shall dimmen.

His sacrifice true and bold of heart,

With his Love by his side he'll finish where it starts.

****

Prophecy of the Babe

__

While the Dreamer and the Wanderer share their first love,

The tiny seed is planted to bud,

As the months pass the Babe grows,

And the signs of it begin to show.

The Dreamer and Wanderer wed in secret,

To protect themselves and to keep it.

When finding out of the Relation,

Their lives begin to get into a big spin from the confrontation.

He tries, will he fail, to save them,

To live happily, fin?

They have a family to keep for existence's strifes,

They all may/might not keep their life's.

----- Lady Gwendolyn de Gryffindor Potter -----

__

Chapter Two

****

Time Marches On

Ginny sighed in longing as she looked out the window of her bedroom, watching as the blue skies as the clouds slowly drifted past the house. She heard the shouts and laughter from the Apple Orchard that was a makeshift Quidditch Field. Her older brothers, Bill and Charlie were back home and playing with Ron and the twins. Percy was as usual locked in his room. Her parents were talking in the living room. 

Thoughts drifting from her mind as she lazily tried to finish her summer work. The last paragraph for her Potions roll. As she was finishing up her last sentence she hissed in pain when where her pulse and dip of her neck met, her scar burned. Hissing in pain she clamped her hand down on it. It was a small brand of a snake. 

Every time Voldemort was near or feeling angry, it would burn. It was similar to Harry's. Few knew about this little scar. Not even Harry or her parents. She had felt that it should stay a secret. 

She had gotten it in her First year. Inside the Chamber of Secrets. She shuddered at the memories of the place that she had of them. She kept her thoughts from straying over the memories by popping a Chocolate Frog into her mouth, looking at the card. It was of Merlin. 

She grinned. It was one missing from her own little collection…

~*~*~*~

Albus Dumbledore had seen many horrible things in his long life, but none such as this. Harry looked like he had just come back from the War. He stayed with Poppy as she examined the boy. _No! _He corrected himself. _No longer a boy, but a man._

How anyone could treat bloodkin like _this _he could not understand. He wondered passingly what Severus was up to. He had an idea, but ignored it to help Poppy search for other wounds on Harry's body. He shuttered at that thought. It made it sound like Harry was dead or something.

Albus was jostled out of his thoughts when Severus burst through the doors, making Poppy glare angrily at him. He held a Muggle type Journal or composition notebook. He looked fit to kill something. He was breathing harshly through his hooked nose, his face flushed. No matter how many people thought his skin was yellow or sallow; it was truly from his Hispanic heritage. 

He was indeed a Pureblood, and born and raised in England, but his mother came from Spain. His father was English bred. His black greasy hair, only a spell, was blowing back, from his rushing to get to him. He was livid…

"Albus! Albus you must read this. The Potter boy wrote it. You have to read it!" Severus said quickly, gasping for breath, and not waiting for a response he thrust the book into his hands. He puzzled about its contents for a moment or two before opening it and reading the first page.

__

Though it may not happen, I want to be cautious. This is a journal of my summer, only if I don't live long enough to go to Hogwarts. The first time he hit me had been shocking, but this notebook start's about a week after leaving Hogwarts…

As Albus read on, he became more and more outraged by the second. Until finally he got to that night… He snapped the Journal closed just as Poppy let out a shriek of shock. He dropped the book when her shriek rang across the walls of the Hospital Wing. Severus ignored her and looked at the Headmaster's expression, whose face was as grave as the night of the Triwizard Tournament.

Paled faced she turned to the crowd. Sirius burst into the Infirmary.

"What's wrong? Is Harry Okay? What's wrong with him?" Sirius asked quickly, firing the questions at the pale Nurse. Remus followed the crazed man a second later, a bit timid. She opened her mouth and breathed through her nose, wondering how she was going to tell them this…

"A-after looking him over I've found several scars. The ones that are across his face and legs are unable to be healed, magical or otherwise. Also I've found that there are slight bruises near and a little on his err… most private parts. And after more inspection I've found on his thigh's hand marks, and more examinations the answers rest towards rape." She finished. Silence greeted this answer.

"Who?" Sirius asked in a hoarse voice, void of emotion. Poppy looked at Albus before looking over at Sirius Black.

"It was man and very large at that, so more than likely—" She was stopped from her babbling from Sirius again.

"_WHO_?!" He practically shouted. Everyone flinched at the shout, except Harry, who was unconscious.

"His Uncle…" she finally answered…

Harry was drifting in darkness. It was swallowing him. Consuming his soul. All he heard was darkness. All he saw was darkness. 

All he felt was darkness. He opened his mouth to shout out, but no sound came out. No noise broke the silence pressing into him. Starting to feel terrified, he started breathing faster, harder. The black mists swirled around him, making it darker than the inside of his eyelids. 

In fact, he wasn't even certain anymore if he had closed his eyes or opened them. He felt nothing, not the pain he expected. Not the fear of his Uncle either. He soon began wondering if he was dead or maybe in limbo or something. But he wasn't sure, as he hadn't died before…

Suddenly feeling returned to his body. Sensations, senses crowded him. He felt some kind of light on his skin, felt slight soreness wash over him. He heard the sounds of movement near and around him. He recognised the smell of the Hospital Wing and almost groaned in exasperation.

He hesitated on opening his eyes, afraid. He then suddenly remembered about his, less than healthy appearance and suddenly groaned out loud, waiting for what he knew to be the unavoidable…

****

An hour before that…

Sirius unemotionally watched his Godson. No one else was in the room at the moment. He watched as Harry's chest barely rose up and down. Thoughts flew into his mind, his mind not grabbing the thoughts and points of them. Not understanding them or being able to comprehend… 

The door opened silently and Remus slipped into the room, not making much noise to be particularly noticed. Sirius, though, heard him. He didn't even move. Didn't acknowledge him at all. Remus waited a few seconds before slipping into a seat on the other side of Harry.

"Its good to see his face again. It's been a while hasn't it?" Sirius suddenly spoke, though still unemotional. Remus sighed.

"Yes it has. He certainly has Lily's fire in his eyes doesn't he?" He answered. Sirius nodded.

"Letting go has been so hard Moony. I failed him… Failed James and Lily too…" Sirius said, head being lowered to his hands. Remus shook his head fiercely.

"Sitting here, its clear to see, what he mean's to you. Looking at him it isn't a mystery. You're all he really needs. I never saw, before he met you, and knew you, that look in his eyes. He's never had a father figure. 

"_You're _that father figure now. I see it now though. Do I ever see it now." Remus said softly. Sirius suddenly gave a bitter laugh.

"I've never felt as helpless, as I do now. He's my world. And my world just fell around me. That-that _man_! I got it through my head, but I just can't break it to my heart. 

"If I could, Merlin knows I would, spin back the hands of time. Make a brand new start. Can you believe this is me, on the hurting side of pain? Sifting through the ashes, still trying to find a flame. He knows every trick in the book now probably. 

"He knows how to give, and knows how to take. He's been pushed around and left a lone Lord knows what he's going through. He once knew love; that it once came from the heart. With one night that _Muggle _tore all those feelings apart. He's been cheated out of happiness for years now. 

"You can now bet, if move could be made, he'll know how to make one on you. It's horrible. Did you _read _that diary? I just finished it! Damn that Muggle _Damn that Muggle to Hell and over! _

"I don't know how Harry could have lived through it," Sirius harshly said, cursing Vernon Dursley more and more. Thirty minutes later he was starting to repeat his new curse words, when he froze, at the sound of a groan coming from Harry's bed. He hushed and turned around, as he had been facing the wall for a while. Remus eagerly looked down at the boy—no _man_.

Suddenly Harry's opened; not sparkling at all like the last time either had seen him. They were a dull green, not their usual emerald green. The Marauder's couldn't find any other emotion other than irritation at being in the Hospital Wing. Sirius hurriedly helped him up with a bone-crushing hug, something that would put even Hagrid's hugs to shame. Harry stiffly waited out the hug, unused to human contact, if you of course didn't count his family.

Sirius slowly let go a few moments later, wondrous at why his Godson didn't hug him like he usually did. Remus, noticing the dawning sadness creeping into Sirius' eyes, smiled warmly at Harry.

"Hello Harry. How're you? I haven't seen you since your Third Year! Professor Dumbledore has given me the position of Defence Teacher again this year!" He said with enthusiasm. Harry nodded, not smiling at all, but looking as if he was bracing himself. 

__

Now why would he do that in front of us? Remus thought inwardly. Suddenly his Werewolf ears picked up the opening of the Hospital Wing Door. Sirius was still looking at Harry in wonderment and sorrow at the teenager's actions, or lack of. He turned around to be greeted by Albus Dumbledore himself. He wasn't smiling, and he was missing his usual twinkle. 

Ever since they had heard from the Matron's mouth of what had happened to Harry, and what couldn't be fixed ever, they had all lost the enthusiasm they had had at seeing the boy again. Though Severus hadn't had any to begin with. He hadn't even wanted to look at the boy before term began. _"So soon after seeing the dunderheads leaving you people want me to see one?!" _Severus had angrily growled. Albus, ignoring the anger and glare, had smiled warmly at the Potions Master. 

__

"Of course Severus. We don't want you to be out of the loop. And I've never dream of you missing out on a chance to see a student again…" The man had either ignored the earlier spoken words the Potion's Master had said, or he hadn't heard. Though Remus was betting one the first rather than the latter.

Minerva and Sirius had gone with the Ex-Death Eater. Neither man agreed upon the arrangements. Minerva hadn't much cared, after learning that Sirius was innocent of course. 

Harry turned to the white bearded Headmaster; nothing flickering at all, knowing he would be questioned. And of course he was right.

"You know I'm going to have to question you Harry." The Professor said. His voice, though, said that he wanted nothing more than to ignore asking anything about it. Harry nodded, not wanting to speak. The Headmaster watched the raven-haired teenager with a penetrating gaze. But Harry looked back, intent on not looking away this time, not losing _this _battle, something as simple as a staring match. 

He looked at the Headmaster with his own piercing intent look. After a few seconds the Headmaster finally looked away, closing his tired eyes. Triumph rose through Harry, the first time in ages. But he knew that he had to talk to them. With a sigh he opened his mouth to speak. Nothing came out.

"Harry, when did this all start?" Sirius asked in a pained voice. Harry tried again.

"My Home life has always been like this. As far back as I can remember, that is. I always had to hide it. He always hit where I could hide it. He had never tried to rape me before." Harry said, voice going trance-like, as if watching his memories while talking about them. Everyone was silent, except Albus.

"Why didn't you tell anyone Harry? It could have been stopped." He said in a remorseful voice. Harry gave a bitter laugh.

"Tell anyone? As far as I knew when I was little, it was normal. I had never had any friends. I never knew the difference. I couldn't recognise it as abuse. 

"I only noticed my home life was different when I first went to the Weasleys. I had never been with a normal family before. He knew when I was little that I wouldn't do anything. They made it to where no one would believe me. I one time I did tell, it was the school counsellor. 

"She sent someone to the house. That was the first time I had Dudley's second room, only to make it look like they treated me like the 'Second Son'. The stupid woman, after her examination, found nothing wrong. She told me that it would go into my permanent record about the trouble I had caused my 'Loving Family'. Branded me a liar after that. 

"I got one of the worst beatings after that. Threatened to kill me he did, afterwards. I learnt my lesson after that. You can't trust anyone. The counsellor _promised _not to tell. 

"She _lied_. I also learned what happened if I told. It wouldn't have been stopped. If anything was suspicious, and they wanted to see why I acted like I did, they looked in that record, didn't believe me after that. Once I got into Hogwarts, the beatings stopped. 

"Oh sure I got a slap here, a hit there, but that couldn't be helped. At Hogwarts, it was easy to hide the problems. First year Snape was supposedly out to get the Philosopher's Stone and me. Concerned for safety, everyone overlooked a few bruises, and they cleared up by the end of the year. Second year, everyone feared me, turning against me, and they didn't notice a slash or a few bruises around my neck. 

"How could they? They were terrified I would sick the Basilik on them. Third year the infamous Sirius Black was out to murder me. No one noticed malnutrition. No one noticed a slight limp. 

"After all, all was hush, hush at the Burrow, but I was careful, made sure no one noticed the whelps on my back. My Fourth year; who could forget. The excitement of the Tournament and who would be chosen as Champions' that they didn't notice a cracked wrist or a cut on my neck. Too busy worried about the Death Eaters attacks and the other schools. But when I got to number Four this summer, I knew it was going to be bad. 

"The Dursley's would never forgive the prank played on their precious Dudley. They would probably blame me for it… And you wanted me to tell someone? That's real funny Dumbledore." Harry said coldly, glaring at the Headmaster in fault. "For such a high and mighty wizard, you sure were blind for something under your noise for years. 

"I'm surprised I was that good at hiding it. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm tired and would like to get back to me nightmare infested sleep." Harry said angrily, roughly pulling up the covers and closing his eyes hard, ignoring the silence and the people in the room. Minerva gasped finally, thoughts up to par with her brain.

"Harry!" she sounded scandalised. "That is rude and very below the belt!" Harry sat up slowly. His cold emerald eyes sharply watching her.

"Below the belt? I've already gotten hit 'Below the Belt' as you so lovingly phrased it. It's a lot worse than I just saying and being a little rude to a senile old fool! I can come up with a few new nasty words, all from the help from my Uncle! You'd like to hear some? 

"No! No, I couldn't do that. I should have most of you cover your 'Virgin Ears'! Now if you all will leave I think you've had your little interrogation about my life that you Albus Dumbledore so calmly stuck me with!" Harry said. Falling back and pulling the blankets over his head. 

Total shock was written all over their faces and they left the room. Albus the most shocked of all…

Silence filled the room of Dumbledore's office. Fawkes cooed sadly at his owner. They had never known Harry to be quite so bitter in their lives. Albus was in deep thoughts and the others were just waiting, waiting for something. The Headmaster finally spoke.

"Harry is right." He softly said. This broke the silence. Everyone started saying that it wasn't true. "He is true! All these years, right under my nose and I still didn't take notice. 

"Now we must take action. We must get the old Harry back. Time marches on and there's not much time left. We have to keep him from becoming another Tom Riddle. Before it is too late. 

"Or soon, I'm afraid, it will be…"

**__**

Thank you very much for reviewing! ^^ My first re-viewer for this story! I hope you liked this story. Sorry that it was a bit different. I wanted to try something on it. What do you think?


End file.
